


Drummer Boy

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's new sexuality: Tom playing the drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drummer Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I went to see them LIVE at the FIA London show back at the beginning of March :) TOM AND GEORG DRUMMING JUST ABOUT KILLED ME. 
> 
> Written for **Claudia** who so lovingly translated by ancient story **Under Construction**. If you want to read it, it's over on my thf page, link in my profile!

Bill first notices when Tom is messing around on Gustav’s drum kit.   
  
It’s a hot, heavy sort of day and Bill’s energy has been much depleted by the sun. Georg and Gustav have retreated into the cool confines of their LA home but he and Tom remain in the studio, tapping out a few lacklustre rhythms. Nothing seems to be coming very easily and Bill has slumped so far down on the sofa he’s horizontal, his head lolling off the edge as he tries to muster up some musical pizzazz.   
  
Tom has migrated from the recording decks to the unoccupied drum set in the corner of the room and is now poking at the snare drum with an uninterested look in his eye.   
  
Bill watches as his twin slowly picks up the tempo, drumming out a catchy beat, pressing his foot against the bass drum again and again, and bobbing his head in time with his own flow.   
  
Bill bites his lip.   
  
The muscles of Tom’s arms ripple with each new blow he lands, his lip ring is shining where his tongue is touching it in concentration and his eyes crinkle at the edge where he is smiling, blatant enjoyment shining in his dark eyes. Bill can’t get enough.   
  
He moans as Tom lands a particularly heavy  _thud_  on the bass.   
  
The moan is louder than Bill anticipates and Tom looks up, surprised.   
  
“What?”   
  
Bill stretches lasciviously and purrs at his twin. “You look good.”   
  
Tom quirks an eyebrow and lifts the corners of his mouth in a grin. “You like this?”   
  
Bill nods and moans again as Tom’s arms come down once more against the drum kit.   
  
“So much.”   
  
It’s delicious, the way Tom gets so involved in the music, his long hair falling loose when he tosses his head back. There isn’t anything his brother can’t do, it seems. Bill is as useful as Gustav’s ability to lead an interview when it comes to instruments, he can sing any melody and write exquisite lyrics that tell tales of love, loss and longing but Tom... Tom can put music to Bill’s songs with anything he tries his hand at.   
  
“More, Tomi,” Bill coos.   
  
Tom catches his eye with a small smile and Bill’s hand snakes down his torso and over his belly with a gasp.   
  


~~~~

  
  
They’ve decided that Georg and Tom should play drums during the live shows. Gustav bristles when Bill first suggests it but is quickly appeased when Bill explains not  _his_  type of drums.   
  
Georg likes the idea but Tom remains quiet.   
  
“It’s something different,” Bill goes on, deciding to plough through his twin’s less than enthusiastic response. “We need to give the fans some new stuff. We owe it to them.”   
  
“I’m in,” Georg says, drumming his fingers against the edge of the table he’s sat at.   
  
Gustav throws him an annoyed look.   
  
“What?” Georg grins. “I’m practising.”   
  
Tom catches Bill’s eye across the room and raises an eyebrow. Bill doesn’t blush, he’s no longer bashful of his twin’s subtle flirtations but he does feel a hot pool of arousal flood low in his belly and down to his groin. Tom knows why Bill wants him to drum during the live show.   
  
Ten minutes later, Bill is pushing Tom up against the wall of their bathroom, his mouth hot and wet against his twin’s while his hand reaches down to palm the bulge in Tom’s jeans.   
  


~~~~

  
  
It’s their first full rehearsal and Bill is struggling to remember the lyrics to  _The Heart Gets No Sleep_. He knows them, he’s practised them for the last year, driving his brother up the wall and their puppies scrabbling for the backdoor.   
  
It’s Tom. Tom in his grey hoodie and his hair tied back. His beard is more tame today, which Bill likes. A light sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead and Bill is having a tough time trying to focus on the imagined audience and not his twin.   
  
The drums sound so good. Tom looks  _so_  good.   
  
It’s hot, Bill thinks. It’s so hot it’s making his whole body burn with lust and his voice tremble as he makes it to the chorus of the song.   
  
It takes him everything not to abandon his microphone and fuck Tom there and then. Over the years Bill has grown immune to the ridiculous expressions his brother pulls when he plays guitar, when he gets so wrapped up in the music that he throws his head back and exposes his long neck, his mouth open and his eyes shut as he completely immerses himself in their performance.   
  
Bill has no such immunity against Tom’s drumming.   
  
The song finishes and he waves a hand at the sound guy to pause the set. As he jumps off the stage muttering a weak, “bathroom,” to Jost, he hears Tom follow and barely suppresses a grin.   
  


~~~~

  
  
The London show had been more successful than any of them had anticipated. The feeling of being on stage again is immeasurable and Bill is still riding the high, even as it is almost eclipsed by an entirely different high.   
  
Tom’s fingers are pressed deep inside him, curling and probing, pushing in all the right places. Bill is sprawled on his back and his arms are thrown above his head in ecstasy. Outside them, London is restless and Bill feeds off the city energy, bowing his back as Tom hovers above him, those strong drummer arms working him  _so good_.   
  
“ _God_ , Tomi,” Bill moans as Tom’s fingers stretch his little hole. “Fuck me... please.”   
  
Tom drops wet kisses on Bill’s cheek that trail down his jawline, neck, sucking slightly as his lips clamp over a nipple.   
  
“You liked the show?” Tom asks, his voice a low growl.   
  
The rumble of his twin’s voice shoots straight to Bill’s already aching groin and he nods against the pillow. “So much.. Tomi... so hot. You looked... so good.” The last words come out in a breathy gasp as Tom’s fingers twist inside him.   
  
“I only did it for you,” Tom says between kisses to Bill’s flat belly.   
  
Bill nods again and looks down just as his twin looks up.   
  
They both grin.   
  
“My drummer boy,” Bill says, reaching down to card one hand through Tom’s still sweaty locks.   
  
Tom kisses Bill’s stomach once more and says huskily, “Next time I want you playing the drums.”   
  
Bill pouts. He isn’t sure about that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
